


Art Party Pinup Calendar Masterlist - Organized by Month

by marvelArtParty



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pinups, masterlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelArtParty/pseuds/marvelArtParty
Summary: This is an organized collection of links to all the calendar pages created for the Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar project.This is a customizable 18-month calendar, from July 2020 - Dec 2021. Please check out these brilliant artworks, and if you like, build a calendar for yourself.》If you wish to print your own copy (not for resale), these images are 300dpi and sized to print on both 8.5 x 11in and A4 paper
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Art Party Pinup Calendar Masterlist - Organized by Month

  


Choose your favorites to build your own custom 18-month calendar.  
》There are extra calendar pages to choose from in the July-Dec months, since they appear in both 2020 and 2021  
》In each desired AO3 work, right click on the image and Open In A New Tab, to then download the calendar page.  
》If you wish to print your own copy (not for resale), these images are sized to print on both 8.5 x 11in and A4 paper

  * Images 8 x 11in (20.3 x 28cm), 300dpi



  


**July 2020 & 2021:**

  * **ALPACA & KITTENS** • [Steve Rogers/Thor Odinson • Humorous 4th of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865465) ****
  * **THEWAYTHATWERUST** • [Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes • Steve's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852589)  



  * **VELOCIRAPTORERIN** • [Logan Howlett • Canada Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876493)  

  * **VELVETJINX** • [Bucky Barnes • Ice Cream at the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855724)  

  * **WHATTHEFOUCAULT** • [Wade Wilson • Canada Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984958)  




  


**August 2020 & 2021:**

  * **ARTGROVES** • [Bucky Barnes & Alpine • International Cat Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869782)  

  * **LAVENDERJANE** • [Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes • 1940s Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885412)  

  * **NIVELLE** • [Thor Odinson • Surfing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942565)  

  * **PENNDRAGON27** • [Peter Parker/Wade Wilson/Matt Mourdock • Peach Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890269)  




  


**September 2020 & 2021:**

  * **AMBERDREAMS** • [Clint Barton • Michaelmas Harvest Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021222)
  * **HEYBOY** • [Peter Parker • College Dorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944941)  

  * **HEYBOY** • [Sam Wilson • National Comic Book Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944899)  

  * **WHATTHEFOUCAULT** • [Squirrel Girl • Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947653)  

  * **WILDE_STALLYN** • [Hulk • College Professor (Mature version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970690) ([Explicit version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971188))



  


**October 2020 & 2021:**

  * **CALL_ME_KAYYYYY** • [Wanda Maximoff • Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919720)
  * **THEWAYTHATWERUST** • [Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes • Mad Hatter Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893353)  

  * **VELVETJINX** • [Natasha Romanoff • Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855844)  

  * **WHATTHEFOUCAULT** • [Loki Laufeyson/Grandmaster • Kanelbullens Dag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964933)  




  


**November 2020 & 2021:**

  * **NIVELLE** • [Matt Murdock • November Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942706)  

  * **NONEXISTENZ** • [Loki Laufeyson • Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839188)  

  * **TALKATIVE** • [Scott Summers • No Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858427)  

  * **VELOCIRAPTORERIN** • [Sam Wilson • Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877057)



  


**December 2020 & 2021:**

  * **CHEERMIONE** • [Thor Odinson • Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947155)  

  * **LIQUIDLIGHTZ** • [Bucky Barnes • Christmas with Captain Snowman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939115)
  * **NONEXISTENZ** • [Tony Stark • Christmas Tinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838444)  

  * **THEWAYTHATWERUST** • [Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes • NYE Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893419)  




  


**January 2021 :**

  * **HEYBOY** • [Pietro Maximoff • Figure Skating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945046)
  * **LIQUIDLIGHTZ** • [Johnny Storm • Snowboarding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936853)  

  * **NIVELLE** • [Ororo Munroe • Winter Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013323)  




  


**February 2021:**

  * **AMBERDREAMS** • [Eddie Brock/Venom • Superbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019086)
  * **CHEERMIONE** • [Clint Barton • Valentine's Day Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946312)
  * **VELOCIRAPTORERIN** • [Maria Hill • Valentine's Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827155)  




  


**March 2021:**

  * **FANNISHLOVE** • [Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes • Let's Play Holi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877939)
  * **PENNDRAGON27** • [Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark • Pi Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890044)  

  * **xPIXELx** • [Steve Rogers • Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859162)



  


**April 2021:**

  * **HOPELESSGEEK** • [Bucky Barnes • Easter Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008121)
  * **MsLUDS** • [Steve Rogers • World Art Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925216)
  * **WHATTHEFOUCAULT** • [Groot • Cherry Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013305)



  


**May 2021:**

  * **AMBERDREAMS** • [T'challa Udaku • MerMay & Africa World Heritage Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020913)
  * **ARTGROVES** • [Steve Rogers • National Masturbation Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858505)
  * **CHEERMIONE** • [Peter Quill • MerMay & Space Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946636)  

  * **HEYBOY** •  [ Bucky Barnes • May the 4th ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944785)  




  


**June 2021:**

  * **ALPACA & KITTENS** • [Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau • Body Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865783)  

  * **LIQUIDLIGHTZ** • [Clint Barton • Hot Summer Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006006)
  * **xPIXELx** • [Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli • Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858982)  




  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this calendar project came from our server members and the Calendar Crew team & the server mods extend a huge thank you to all of the artists who participated and/or cheered their fellow artists on!
> 
> Banner collage made by LiquidLightz, using pinup calendar artworks from every participating artist


End file.
